paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Overgrowth!
Pups and the Overgrowth! Some of the plants, trees, and vines throughout Adventure Bay and the farms have begun to grow like crazy! They threaten to crumble the buildings and destroy the crops! Sidewalks are becoming uprooted, and there's simply too much! Tierra and Tracker are called upon to solve the issue, but to no avail... Can they solve the leafy issue? This episode takes place in the CenturiRealm. -------------------- Scene 1: Farmer Al's Farm A bright spring day in Adventure Bay, everyone was enjoying their everyday lives, having a grand ol' time in this small port town. The pups of the PAW Patrol, as well as their fearless leader, Ryder, are always keeping a watchful eye over Adventure Bay. Should danger ever arise, the PAW Patrol will be there to help! Rocky, the Recycling mutt of the PAW Patrol, was out in the fields with Farmer Al, helping out with a few tasks around the farmstead. Rocky stood up straight with a rake at hand, and wiped the sweat from his forehead with a sigh. Farmer Al smiled at the mutt as he said with his semi-southern accent, "Thanks for comin' down to help out, Rocky! It's always appreciated!" "No problem, Farmer Al!" Rocky replied with a delightful smile. He's always happy to help anyone around Adventure Bay. "I called Tracker and Tierra, too... They should be here any moment. Or... As they would say, ¡Estamos viniendo!" As Farmer Al and Rocky laughed at the mutt's remark, driving down the road through Adventure Bay en route to the farm were none other than the Chihuahua and Ratter themselves, Tracker and Tierra. The two rode in Tracker's green and white jeep. Of course, the hood was down, and the two pups basked in the sun... "¡Amo el sol!" ''exclaimed Tracker with a smile. "''Pero, te quiero más, Tierra..." The Majorca Ratter blushed and giggled at the compliment. "Gracias, Tracker..." ''Tierra replied. As Tracker drove, Tierra placed her hand behind her head, letting the cool breeze rush against her. She looked to her left and saw an advertisement, a poster for a new product, a spray-type plant fertilizer... It's said to improve plant growth and improve crops, but since Tierra sees that type of product all the time, she just blew it off as another gimmick... A way to make money. The two Spanish canines arrived at Farmer Al's Farm a few minutes later. "¡''Hola, ''Rocky!" Tracker exclaimed as he hopped down from his jeep and onto the dry ground. "¿Cómo estás?" "I'm good, thank you, Tracker! And you?" Rocky smiled as he continued to work. Tierra noticed bags of that new fertilizer she saw on the way, except in mulch form, leaning against the barn, motionless and suspicious. "I'm fine, ''¡Gracias!" Tracker replied. He looked over at Tierra and asked, "What about you, Tierra?" The Ratter's ears perked at the question. "Oh! I'm fine, thank you..." It was clear that Tierra was deep in thought... Farmer Al carried some of those bags of new fertilizer over to the newly plowed rows of dirt mounds, ready for seeds to be planted. "Thanks again Rocky, Tracker, and Tierra fer helpin' me out! I've been meaning to experiment with this new fertilizer product... See if it's actually worthwhile." "Any time, Farmer Al!" Rocky replied as he, Tracker, Tierra, and the Farmer himself got to work... Of course, Tierra doesn't mind getting dirty and sweaty in the sun whilst working in the fields. She does that every day! As the PAW Patrol's Botanist, she's their leading experts on any plant life. However, something about that new product is setting off a few alarms in her mind... After a few hours when the job was all said and done, Farmer Al treated the three PAW Patrol pups to a cool glass of lemonade. The four stood in the kitchen of the farm house, leaning against a table, the wall, or a countertop as they sipped their cool refreshment. "I can't thank you enough, PAW Patrol!" Farmer Al exclaimed. Tierra took a sip of her lemonade and replied with a beauteous smile, "It's fine, ¡'señor!" She giggled. "We do this sort of thing all the time!" "Plus, it's always a pleasure to help out a fellow friend!" Rocky added in exclamation. "We three make up three of the four Nature pups, specializing in Plants and the Wilderness! I'm the Recycler, Tracker's the Survivalist, Tierra's the Botanist, and Primavera is the Naturalist!" As Rocky and Farmer Al conversed, Tracker gazed out the small window in the kitchen... The view was surprisingly fascinating. The Chihuahua was able to see far out into the vast green fields outside Adventure Bay... He could even get a glimpse of the Lookout! He turned to his right and his jaw nearly hit the floor... "Woah!" He exclaimed. "¡Dios mio! ''Guys, check it out!!" Tierra, Rocky, and Farmer Al looked out the window and gasped at what they saw... Was it possible...? There's no way! The four set their half-empty glasses of lemonade on the table and rushed out of the house in excitement. The four gazed upon the crops they had just planted a few hours ago... Already fully-grown and ready to be harvested! "Wow!" exclaimed Farmer Al. "That stuff works better than I thought! What are your thoughts, Tierra?" Tierra was silent... Her eyes widened in shock as she approached the stalks of corn... There's no way... They just planted them a few hours ago...! The Majorca Ratter gently stroked the leaves on the corn stalk... "At least you can throw another corn festival..." Tierra jested. She was met with laughter and celebration with Tracker, Rocky, and Farmer Al... ''Scene 2: The Lookout (Scene Change: Primavera's Badge) After a quick celebration with Farmer Al, the three nature pups decide it's time to head back home to the Lookout for now. Of course, should he ever need a few more hands, Rocky, Tracker and Tierra are always willing to help out with any sort of predicament, be in a rescue, a repair job or simply farming. As Tracker and Rocky drove their vehicles, Tierra sat in the passenger side seat of Tracker's jeep. She observed lines and lines of gardeners, florists, and farmers, anxious to buy this plant growth product that she's seen successful on Farmer Al's crops. Perhaps this is a good thing! As long as nothing drastic happens... The Observation Deck of the Lookout was actually very lively for a typical Thursday. Centurion was fiddling with some mechanical parts as a curious Marshall and Arabella observed with great interest and intent. Ryder, the fearless teenage young man and PAW Patrol leader was playing an RPG game up on the big screen with Frostbound, Steelbeam, and Primavera. The loud echoes of virtual gunfire, the winds of magic, and the clanging of metal resonated throughout. Skye was over by a windowsill watering and tending to some flowers, while Chase observed her with blush coursing through his cheeks... The German Shepherd wagged his tail at rapid speeds. Zuma was practicing ballroom dancing with Beryl when he watched three if his companions exit the elevator. "Hey guys!" Zuma exclaimed. "How's it going? How's Farmerw Al?" Rocky smiled and waved at Zuma. "Farmer Al is fine! Quite happy in fact. That new plant growth we used worked really well!" Nicasia, who was off on the side listening to some music, took off her headphones for a moment. "Hey Skye, maybe you should use some of that on your flowers." She suggested. Skye simply giggled for a moment. "Nah, not for me." She replied with a smile. Skye turned around after watering the seventh small flower, a lily. "I want to grow them myself! All natural! Just like Primavera does!" Primavera blushed for a moment as she heard that. "Aww, thank you, Skye! Good to know my forest life is having an influence." She glared at Steelbeam as they played their video game. Steelbeam simply rolled his eyes with a smirk. As Skye continued to water the flowers, humming along happily, Chase leaned on his elbows against the windowsill with his head in his hands... He blushed as he observed Skye's natural beauty. The German Shepherd joyously wagged his tail. "So beautiful..." He muttered. "All natural... Nothing added..." He sighed in infatuation. Skye turned her head and smiled at Chase for a moment. "What was that?" She asked with a warm smile. Chase abruptly straightened himself up and blushed even more. He stuttered and tripped on his words in order to come up with a rational response. Chase scratched the back of his head for a moment before responding. "Hehe, the, uhh... T-The flowers!" He grinned nervously. "No extra products needed..." "That's right!" Skye exclaimed. "I want to grow these flowers all by myself! No growth enhancing product, just plain and simple flowers!" Steelbeam rolled his eyes once more as he fiddled his thumbs around the video game controller. He commented, "Nice save, Chase..." The German Shepherd turned around and shot an annoyed glare at the Patterdale Terrier. Chase rolled his eyes as he continued to converse with Skye about the flowers, since he didn't have the slightest clue of what else to talk about. Tierra sat on a bean-bag chair, snuggled up besides Tracker as the two watched a movie together on an electronic pad. However, something in the back of Tierra's mind bothered her. That new growth supplement being sold was awfully suspicious... She even as she tried to sleep later that night, that instinctive presence in her head warned her of impending trouble... Scene 3: Streets of Adventure Bay (Scene Change: Everest's Badge) The next morning, the PAW Patrol decided to take a casual morning stroll throughout town. Adventure Bay was unusually more colorful than normal... While it simply went over the heads of the rest of the PAW Patrol, Tierra was still suspicious. Perhaps she should simply lighten up. The Majorca Ratter smirked as she addressed Rubble. "Hey, Rubble..." She said to him. The English Bulldog's ears perked in response as he tilted his head. "Un párajo pequeño me dijo que estás enamorado... ¿Verdad?" ''Holding Tierra's hand, Tracker turned over his shoulder and smirked at Rubble. The English Bulldog became all flustered, and the muscular canine lost his stoic demeanor. "What?! No no no no no.... Uhhh..." Rubble twiddled his thumbs as he stumbled on his words. He turned to Steelbeam and growled. "Did you tell them?!" Steelbeam simply smirked. "Well, it ''is with my childhood friend, so... Yes." As Rubble let out a low growl at Steelbeam, he and the rest of the PAW Patrol, Ryder included, simply laughed it off. As the pups continued to walk, they took notice of the increasing amount of beautiful plants and decorative flowers that painted the town with vivid colors and vibrant attitudes. This is what people and nature in harmony should look like! Primavera for one was really enjoying it. She actually jumped in surprise when Ryder received a call on his Pup Pad. When he removed the tablet from his pocket, he tapped the icon of Mayor Goodway on the screen. "Heh, eight years I've been tapping this screen and it never gets old..." Ryder said with a smile. The pups of the PAW Patrol cheered at that, as if they were saying 'Here's to another eight, then!' The eighteen-year-old boy answered the call. "Ryder here! Good morning, Mayor Goodway! What's the trouble?" "RYYYYYYDEEEERRR!!!" ''Mayor Goodway exclaimed, with Chickaletta the Chicken squirming around in her purse. "You're not going to ''believe this one!" Ryder rolled his eyes with a smirk. "I've seen many things, Mayor... You're gonna have to do better than-" Mayor Goodway panned her camera towards a building, the track to be specific, riddled with giant plant roots, tearing through the ground like it was tissue paper. Giant, rugged roots that were reminiscent of a sci-fi movie. "Oh yeah?! What about plants!!" "Okay... Even I haven't seen anything like that before..." Ryder said as the PAW Patrol pups huddled around their leader in order to get a glimpse of what Mayor Goodway had to show them. "Those... Those are some overgrown roots..." Centurion, the team's blue and white Engineering pup commented. Tierra, in the back of her mind, knew exactly what was causing whatever this is... Would she reveal it? No. She lacked evidence, however she would obtain it somehow... Ryder pointed to Rocky, Tracker, Tierra, and Primavera. "Alright, Rocky, Primavera, Tracker and Tierra, think you guys can go check that out at the track?" He asked. "The rest of us can look around the rest of town for similar phenomena." "You can count on us, Ryder!" Primavera exclaimed as she, Rocky, Tracker and Tierra began to hastily rush back to the Lookout for their vehicles. Whatever this was, no one but the four Nature Pups of the PAW Patrol are better suited to solve this leafy issue! Scene 4: The Adventure Bay Track & Field (Scene Change: Rocky's Badge) The four Nature pups drove towards the track and field with a sense of urgency. As the pups drove, Tierra released a low growl like a Ratter on the hunt. She rolled her eyes and continued to drive alongside Tracker, the two of them following closely behind Rocky and Primavera in their vehicles... When they arrived at the track, they could see exactly what Mayor Goodway was panicking about... Massive, swirling roots that broke and shattered the ground, completely tearing up the track. Some of the roots, wide and extensive, bore sharp thorns that oozed a strange green-yellow liquid... "Pups!!" Goodway exclaimed. "I'm soooo ''glad you're here! Just look at this!!" The eccentric Mayor gestured to the large green and tan dirt-covered intrusions. Rocky smirked, rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip. "Mayor... You showed us over the Pup Pad before... And trust me, we've seen a thing or two before!" He replied. "Oh, right..." The Mayor replied as she chuckled and blushed in embarrassment. Primavera approached one of said thorny roots and examined the specimen... She dragged her hand along the dry, bark-like surface of the root. She looked at Mayor Goodway and asked with a pensive tone, "When did these first grow?" Mayor Goodway went to answer with a smile, but her face quickly scrunched in confusion. She went to answer again, however the puzzled expression reappeared. She continued this cycle until she finally answered, "I think it was yesterday..." All four pups directed astonished gazes towards the Mayor... Tierra was the least surprised of all of them... Primavera, using her tools, began to extract samples of the liquid oozing from the thorned roots. "Ruff! Razor!" She barked as a small, circular blade extended from her pack on a narrow robotic arm, and began to cut the root. The liquid seeped out, and she collected it in a few glass vials. "Tracker, Tierra, could you collect a few samples from the other roots? The Ones that lack the oozing thorns?" "¡Claro que si!" Tracker exclaimed. "Ruff! Multi-Tool!" He began to study and collect from the other giant roots... The dry texture surprisingly cut smoothly as Tracker began to slice. Tierra went to aid him. Primavera beckoned to Rocky, the mutt's ears perking at his teammate. "Rocky, can you come help me with this?" asked the Springer Spaniel. Rocky rushed over to her to aid in the endeavor. When their collection was complete, they boarded their vehicles, and began their return to the Lookout. The thoughts that infested their minds wrought anxiety and worry to the four Nature pups. "Man... Giant roots?" Primavera asked as the wind blew through her fluffy ears. "Even in Springmoor Woods, we haven't had anything like that, and we were mythical and supernatural by definition!" "Perhaps..." replied Rocky with a slight smirk. "Maybe this is synthetic rather than natural?" "It's that new fertilizer that's been spreading across town!" Tierra snapped impatiently, her teammates glaring at her, shocked at how she snapped. "¡Abre tus ojos, mis amigos! We've never had this problem before!" Tracker gestured to Tierra as he wiggled his ears back and forth for a moment. "She's got a point. I agree..." "So we have to find why that mulch is causing plants to go overgrown, right?" Rocky asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. He quickly scratched his ear as he drove. Tierra gave a nod to the mutt, and drifted into her Botanist mind as Tracker continued to lead them back towards the Lookout. ''Scene 5: The Lookout - Sunrise (Scene Change: Steelbeam's Badge) When the four pups arrived at the Lookout, they immediately got to work. They found numerous abnormal structures within the samples they found, including excessive plant growth hormone... This was alarming to Tierra, as it was far beyond what this type of plant should have. This still didn't explain why the roots were so massive, or why some of them had enormous thorns sticking out of them like a cactus! Thus, the PAW Patrol went to sleep that night with perpetually more questions than answers. Tierra stayed up most of the night studying and experimenting on the samples and on that new fertilizer, that she hypothesized to be the cause of the overgrowth... She just needed her evidence to prove her right. At least Tracker believes her... In the morning, however... That was something none of them were prepared for... Tierra rose out of bed and made her way to the Observation Deck. She exited the glass elevator to find the PAW Patrol huddled around the windows gazing in astonishment on the town. Their ears were drooping, and some had their mouths gaping wide open... Tierra tilted her head as she observed the scene. "¿Mis amigos? ¿Qué están mirando?" No answer... Only an unnerving silence... Only Tracker gave the reply of "Necesitas ver esto..." Tierra, curious as to what was happening, rushed over to the windows. She stood alongside Tracker as she gasped and covered her mouth... Her eyes nearly shot out of her head in astonishment... The PAW Patrol looked upon Adventure Bay, except pierced and ravaged by giant roots and plants... Large, rough roots that uprooted sections of the streets, grew alongside and through buildings... These roots uplifted concrete and cracked bricks... Debris and rubble covered the town, and citizens in a panic trying to figure out how to deal with this... Traffic was backed up with their horns blaring in an echoing round... In the Lookout itself, Ryder came rushing out of the elevator, clad in his signature red and blue jacket with his dark blue jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt underneath the vest. The young man slipped on his gloves, and turned to the pups. "Pups!!" He exclaimed. "Get your uniforms!" Without even skipping a beat, the PAW Patrol pups rushed to the changing room to get their uniforms. After a quick dress, the pups scrambled out of the elevator clad in their signature vests and jackets with the only conformity being their black pants and shorts. The PAW Patrol pups quickly lined up, stood at attention. After dusting off his shoulder, Chase exclaimed proudly, "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" Umbravivo rolled his eyes as he gave an apathetic response, "Eight years you've been saying that..." "And it never gets old!" Chase smirked in reply. Ryder brought up each of the pups' symbols on the large screen, and got ready to assign their jobs. "Alright pups..." Ryder said. "You all know the problem... Adventure Bay is in some deep overgrowth. And we need to solve this problem ASAP... First things first... Tracker and Tierra! I need you guys to figure out how to stop the spread of these giant plants, and solve how to get rid of them!" "I'm all ears!" exclaimed Tracker as he wiggled his ears around. Tierra wore a slight smirk as she cheered, "Ready for the Wild!" Ryder directed his attention to Chase and Skye as he assigned them their jobs. "Chase, I need you to help direct traffic and keep everyone clear of dangerous areas! Skye, I need you to survey the are from above, call out unstable structures, trapped people, and other emergencies we can attend to!" "Chase is on the Case!" cheered the German Shepherd. He wore a serious look on his face as he glanced over at Skye, she performed a back-flip as she said her catchphrase. "This pup's gotta fly!" Skye exclaimed enthusiastically whilst performing a back-flip. Ryder chuckled for a moment He turned to Marshall, Umbravivo, Rubble and Steelbeam. "Marshall and Umbravivo! I need you guys to find a way to destroy the plants, and help rescue people trapped in buildings!" said Ryder as their Pup Tag symbols glowed on the large screen. "Rubble and Steelbeam, I want you guys to start repairing the buildings damaged by the roots. You guys okay with that?" "Let's light 'em up!" Umbravivo exclaimed with his British accent. Marshall put a smile on his face as he stepped up to say his catchphrase, "I'm Ready for a Ruff-Ruff Rescue!" Rubble and Steelbeam pounded their fists together as they smirked deviously, clearly ready for action. The Bulldog adjusted his yellow construction hat as he said, "Rubble on the Double!" "I'll architect a way to help!" exclaimed Steelbeam as he whipped out his scanner from his Pup-Pack. Ryder turned finally to Zuma and Beryl. The two water-dogs anxious as to what their fearless leader had in store for them. With a smirk, Ryder assigned them their roles. "Zuma and Beryl, there are problems underwater and on Seal Island that need attending to. It's up to you guys to help out over there. Who knows what these giant roots are doing to the marine life! Besides, Cap'n Turbot might need a bit of help getting rid of giant plants at the Lighthouse." "Let's dive in!" Zuma exclaimed. Beryl blushed a bit at him, and she became flustered for a moment before she said her catchphrase. "L-Let's take to the seas!" said Beryl with an awkward smile. Ryder addressed the team as a whole after placing his Pup Pad back into his jacket. "Alright, the rest of you, help out the town however you can! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" He cheered alongside the Pups as they rushed out of the Observation Deck to their vehicles, racing to the aid of a town covered with over-sized greenery. Scene 6: Overgrown Adventure Bay (Scene Change: Tracker's Badge) The PAW Patrol pups drove through the plant-infested town, with the citizens cheering as they rolled through. The ruined town was truly a sight to behold... Giant plants piercing shops and buildings as if they were paper. Bricks and stones cracked and damaged... The town looked like it had been abandoned and nature was eroding and returning it to what it was before human settlement. Zuma and Beryl immediately made their way towards the ocean, equipped their scuba gear, and dove under the ocean. Chase stopped at a busy intersection, placing his orange cones in various places as Skye soared above. After lifting a megaphone to his snout, Chase began to direct traffic. "This way!" The German Shepherd announced. Umbravivo hastily placed a few thermal charges on a large, moist roots and detonated them, searing and melting through the roots so he and Marshall could enter a blocked building. The large hole burned through the roots were outlined in searing red, white, and orange. "Check the third floor!" shouted Marshall. His lemon-spotted companion ran up the stairs, using his axe to hack through plants that obstructed his path. Rubble attempted to break through the green and brown roots that blocked the road with his bulldozer, but somehow, to no avail. "I can't get through!" He exclaimed. "I got this..." Frostbound muttered. He placed his hands on the greenery, and ice began to form on the root. "Try now!" With a good amount of speed, Rubble drove into the roots, which shattered when he made contact. "Thanks, Frostbound!" said Rubble. The Alaskan Malamute gave a nod as Steelbeam and Rubble began to tear up the asphalt to replace. Roads needed to be repaired from extensive damage, and buildings needed repairing. Meanwhile, at Town Hall, a blue and white Weimaraner-Shepherd built a makeshift pulley system to remove debris from the entrance, freeing some people. Centurion and his Cursinu friend, Saracco, pulled the thick ropes, grunting as they did. The blonde Husky, Nicasia, tossed and giant flower out of the way and opened the doors, allowing people to escape. After giving an all-clear signal, The three pups dropped the debris away from the doors. Centurion wiped the sweat from his brow. "Good work guys..." He panted. Saracco stretched his long, lanky arms as he replied. "But none of this will mean anything if Tracker and Tierra don't figure out how to stop this!" "Exactly... I wonder where they went, anyways?" Nicasia asked. Feedback sounded it's scratchy frequency from their Pup Tags. Skye, via Pup Tag, replied, "They're heading to the factory of that fertilizer!" That brought a bit of relief to the rest of the PAW Patrol. "Rocky, Primavera, Everest, I see Mr. Porter needs help at his restaurant!" "We're on it!" Everest exclaimed ecstatically through her Pup Tag. She boarded her snow plow and "I've had enough of these roots already!" complained Rocky with an impatient tone. "And that's something coming from me!" Meanwhile, at the factory that produced that new growth fertilizer, things were bad... The factory was covered with vines and roots, appearing as if the ground was trying to swallow the building. Tracker used the cables from his Pup Pack to tear off roots that blocked the door, and after they were removed, he and Tierra barreled through the front doors, and into a cold, silent factory. The assembly lines were composed of dead, motionless metal. The workers, human and canine, were curled up underneath tables, counters, and in corners with blue jumpsuits, each of them looked in anxiety and fear at Tierra and Tracker. The two PAW Patrol canines slowly advanced further into the dark factory, dimly lit only by the narrow windows high up near the ceiling. As the two walked through the factory, Tierra grasped Tracker's hand tightly. The Chihuahua in question didn't even notice his hand being held. He simply eyed around maliciously. He noticed towards the back, stacks of jars with a suspended liquid contained inside, each labeled with different letters and numbers that made no sense... To anyone who wasn't a a Botanist or an Environmentalist. The liquid was very clearly plant growth hormone that had obviously been tampered with artificially. Tracker nudged Tierra's shoulder, causing the Ratter's ears to perk. He gestured to the hormones, and the two rushed over to them, still hand-in-hand. Their eyes widened as Tierra rapidly began to rattle off phrases in Spanish. "That explains it..." Tracker let out a low growl. "Es todo sobre el dinero, ¿sí?" Tracker grabbed one of the nearby workers, one wearing a white jumpsuit instead of a blue one, and pulled him by his collar close to Tracker's own furious face. "How do you fix this?!" The worker winced in fear, and replied with a stuttering voice, "I-I don't know! We didn't come up with this, we just work here!" Tracker released the worker and went with Tierra towards the back, to a set of stairs marked 'Authorized Personnel Only'. After kicking the door open, Tracker and Tierra entered, and there was a lab where the the experimentation occurred. Tierra nearly fell to the floor with a heart attack at the mere sight of text tubed, various plants in glass casing, and a group of scientists with white lab coats looking with puzzled expressions at the two Spanish canines. Tierra let out a sigh, and stormed into the lab. She slammed her hand on a counter and lectured the scientists. "¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso al pueblo? ''Adventure Bay is covered with giant roots, and for what? So you can make a profit?!" She yelled, grinding her teeth together in a snarl. "I've half a mind to shut this place down... Artificially altered plant hormones? Seriously?! ''¿Están bromeando?" While Tierra was relieving herself of the weight on her chest, Tracker gathered some supplies from the lab, some marked enzymes, and other materials to create an antidote... Something to kill the artificial hormones... With the aid of some of the scientists, and of Tierra once she calmed down, the antidote was complete within a couple of hours. The Chihuahua smirked as he held one of the multiple canisters of spray-type antidote in his hand... As the antidote was being brewed, the PAW Patrol weren't necessarily having the best of times clearing out the giant roots. Skye saw no point in staying in the air, so she landed her helicopter to held the others. "This is no use!" exclaimed Chase as he shot a few bullets into a root, which immediately repaired itself. "They just keep growing back!" "Where are Tracker and Tierra?!" Umbravivo yelled. The PAW Patrol pups, Ryder included, furiously hacked and swung away, and ran over and shot the giant roots throughout town... However, on the horizon on the outskirts of town, hope glimmered in the form of a green and white jeep, and an RV-type truck roughly the same size as the jeep, except in purple and white. Tracker and Tierra blazed through the shattered asphalt of Adventure Bay, hastily tossing the canisters of antidote to the PAW Patrol pups. "I'm all ears!" Tracker exclaimed. He and Tierra turned to the side, and brought their vehicles to a screeching halt under the blazing sun. The Chihuahua and Majorca Ratter hastily distributed the canisters to the pups. "Quickly! These antidote will destroy the roots, and eliminate the fertilizer, returning the plants to their original states!" Centurion, Frostbound, and Chase let out a howl as the rest of the PAW Patrol cheered in relief. Skye boarded her helicopter and revved the engines. She flew across the bay to Seal Island to deliver the antidote to Zuma and Beryl. "Thanks, Skye!" Beryl exclaimed. "I was wondering when this herbal headache would come to a halt!" Cap'n Turbot said with a smile. Tracker sprayed a large root with the antidote, and the root immediately began to deteriorate, disintegrating with a golden-yellow sizzle that emitted small streams of steam and smoke... In a few mere moments, the entire root was decayed, and didn't regenerate. This same change was observed all over town. Tierra smirked and leaned on Tracker's shoulder as the two cleaned up town alongside the rest of the PAW Patrol. Nothing but the laughing and cheering of ecstatic citizens, and sizzling of giant plants disintegrating were heard through the shattered streets of Adventure Bay for the next few hours. Scene 7: Mr. Porter's Restaurant - Outside - Evening (Scene Change: Tierra's Badge) After all was said and done, the roots were finally destroyed, and Adventure Bay was rid of the overgrowth that had dominated it, and nearly destroyed the whole town! To celebrate the town not being destroyed, the PAW Patrol Pups went to visit Mr. Porter's restaurant for a lovely dinner outside. As a thank-you from Mr. Porter and Alex Porter, the entire night was on the house. "It's the least I can do for saving my business, and the town, from being turned into chunks of stone by over-sized roots!" Mr. Porter exclaimed as he served dinner to the pups. Alex chuckled as he placed a hand on his hip. The five-year-old who dreamed of nothing more than to be a member of the PAW Patrol is now a renowned thirteen-year-old cook, helping his grandfather with the restaurant. "Hey, at least we were able to make use of the giant foods that almost crushed the restaurant!" He said with a smirk. "Always the optimist!" Arabella exclaimed with a smile. "Just like me!" Umbravivo rolled his eyes at his cousin, who sat across from him at their table. "Well, you can't help it." He replied with his British accent. "Also true!" Arabella smiled, igniting another wave of laughter from the pups. "You're all such good pups!" said Ryder as he began to eat. Chase and Skye sat at their own table, with the German Shepherd wagging his tail furiously as Skye smiled at him. The two were sort-of on a date, not sitting in a group like the rest of the pups. On the other side of the restaurant's outdoor lot, Tracker and Tierra sat alone, with their fingers interlocked, resting their elbows on the clean, white table. Tracker stared into his girlfriend's shining light green eyes, and Tierra blushed immensely as her ears drooped in shyness. The two slowly advanced inwards, and before they knew it, they kissed, closing their eyes and letting their emotions take them. After releasing the kiss, Tracker and Tierra chuckled and laughed nervously at each other. Whatever nature had to throw at them... They'd be ready. Tracker, Tierra, and the rest of the PAW Patrol were strong in that their bonds of friendship and teamwork were enough to withstand even giant plants grown artificially. They knew this, and Adventure Bay would never forget it.Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories by DJ.RJ.Centurion Category:Episode Category:First Gen Story Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Stories Category:Anthro Category:CenturiRealm Episodes